Bloody Shadows
by True Horizon
Summary: Masaferry no está en contra de su matrimonio arreglado, él está enamorado de ella, pero su prometida, Tomochika, no. Ailess es es un vampiro que ha vivido tanto tiempo que ha olvidado completamente su humanidad, mientras que Warren parece extrañar esa vieja vida. La aldea tiene un pacto con los vampiros: la luna roja anuncia cuando y quién será el sacrificio.(Basado en el CD Drama)
1. Chapter 1

-Nee, Ailess, tendremos luna de sangre en pocos días.

-Ya lo sé, Warren.

-Me pregunto... ¿quién será la bella señorita que nos servirá de sacrificio?

-Esa no es una decisión que nosotros tomemos, lo sabes.- respondió sin darle ninguna importancia.

-Bueno, solo debemos desearle buenas noches a la chica y esperar a que venga a nosotros.- suspiró él pelinaranja.

 _ **~BLOODY SHADOWS~**_

-Se me hace tarde.- se quejó el chico mientras corría por los pasillos de la mansión. Había vivido allí toda su vida, pero justo ahora, no encontraba la habitación que necesitaba encontrar. Cuando al fin la encontró, se tomó un poco para recuperar el aliento e intentar poner su atuendo y cabello en orden, la adrenalina de la carrera se había esfumado pero su corazón seguía latiendo al 1000%. Tocó a la puerta con nerviosismo.

-¿Quién es?

-M-Masaferry.- murmuró apenas con la suficiente voz, respiró para darse seguridad, no podía permitir que lo vieran tan ansioso.

La puerta fue abierta por una de las costureras que atendía a su prometida. De espaldas, frente a un juego de 3 espejos, podía ver sus bellas facciones a través de cada uno de ellos, el vestido deslumbraba pero él sólo podía observar sus bellos ojos rojizos, sus labios carmesí y los rizos de pelirrojo cabello cayendo por su espalda cual cascada; bañada en los rayos de luz que se escurrían por la ventana, era una vista que le parecía simplemente hermosa. A su alrededor, otras mujeres tomaban medidas y ponían alfileres para marcar los mínimos arreglos que tenían que hacérsele al vestido.

-Te ves hermosa.- sonrió el ojiazul.-El vestido te queda perfectamente. Si te ves así de bonita el día de la prueba, el día de la boda te verás como un ángel.

-Gracias.- dijo ella con un atisbo de sonrisa mientras se giraba muy ligeramente a mirarlo.

-Tomochika-sama, ¿gusta que los dejemos a solas?- preguntó una de las costureras.

-No habrá necesidad.- respondió Masaferry.- Terminen su trabajo, lamento haber interrumpido.- se marchó sin antes darle una última mirada a la chica que se había vuelto de nuevo al espejo.

Suspiró mientras cerraba la puerta. Caminó por los pasillos, en algún momento, su madre había estado ahí, y su abuela, y su bisabuela, cada mujer de su familia había estado ahí parada, probándose un vestido y su padre, su abuelo y bisabuelo habían estado ahí para observarlas y halagarlas. Pero él sabía que su casi era diferente, sabía que Tomochika no lo quería realmente, él era el único que había caído tontamente enamorado. Claro, desde un principio el matrimonio había sido arreglado por sus padres para el bien de ambas familias, no podía hacer nada al ser el hijo del alcalde de la aldea, pero nunca pensó que tuviera que ser con ella. Había estado enamorado de ella desde siempre, y la noticia del matrimonio le había caído de maravilla, pensó que tal vez, Tomochika también podría sentir algo por él, pero, hasta ahora, jamás habían tenido ni un momento para hablar a solas siquiera. Y ese mero deseo le había hecho quedarse vagando cerca de la habitación donde había ido a visitarla, pero no se podía, no interrumpiría el trabajo de las costureras.

-Su prometida se verá encantadora el día de la boda, se lo prometo.- le dijo desde atrás una de las costureras. Él se volteó a mirarla, impactado por el hecho de haber estado tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no la había escuchado.- Puede ir a hablar con ella ahora, dijo que todavía no se iría a dormir. Yo me retiro, con su permiso.- hizo una pequeña reverencia y siguió su camino, perdiéndose entre las tantas puertas del pasillo, apenas iluminados por los pocos rayos del Sol de la tarde. El chico dudó un poco, pero se dirigió a la habitación que sabía le habían asignado a la chica. Tocó algo indeciso todavía, porque disipar sus dudas era algo que quería hacer pero no estaba seguro de tener la fortaleza necesaria como para escuchar la respuesta.

-Pase.- escuchó desde dentro.

-Buenas noches, Tomochika.- dijo mientras entraba. La buscó con la mirada por todo el cuarto, pero no la encontraba.

-Masaferry, que sorpresa.- admitió mientras se levantaba de entre las sábanas, su cabello sólo un poco desarreglado y vistiendo un fino vestido de cama blanco. El peliazul se sonrojó ligeramente al verla de esa forma, además de que se avergonzó al notar que tal vez acababa de despertarla.

-Lamento haber molestado tu sueño.- se apresuró a decir.

-Ah, no es nada, ¿sucede algo?- preguntó ella, rehusándose a salir de la comodidad de su cama.

-No realmente.- respondió el muchacho.- Pero, me di cuenta que no hemos conversado sobre éste matrimonio desde que nos dieron la noticia.- sentenció.

-Entiendo.- murmuró ella.- Toma asiento.- invitó señalando un pequeño sillón individual que estaba cerca de la cama. El ojiazul se aproximó, con cautela, algo incómodo.

-Tomochika...

-No sé realmente de que quieres hablar, Masaferry.- interrumpió la chica.- Tú y yo sabemos que este matrimonio fue decidido y nosotros no tenemos otra elección más que la de cumplir con lo que nos han asignado.

-Entonces has respondido a todas mis preguntas y hecho realidad todos mis temores.- se rindió el chico.- Tenía la esperanza de que pudieras ver mis verdaderos sentimientos y que éstos pudieran ser correspondidos, pero ahora veo que estas aquí sólo por el acuerdo y que no me amas como yo lo hago...Tal vez jamás llegues a hacerlo.

-Masaferry...

-Lamento haberte molestado esta noche.- le dijo levantándose para irse.

-Lamento no corresponder tus sentimientos.- susurró por despedida.

Miró al chico irse y después de eso, no pudo recobrar el sueño. Pensó en lo desafortunado que debía de sentirse él, pero había sido sincera, por lo menos, no podía fingir el amor que no sentía por él, pensó en lo amable que era el chico y en qué sería de su vida si tendría que estar cada día de su vida ahora en adelante con él.

-Por el bien de nuestras familias, ¿no?- susurró a la nada.

El buen Morfeo por fin se estaba apiadando de ella, arrebatándola de este mundo para llevarlo a uno mejor donde no tuviera que preocuparse por nada más, un momento para que la ansiedad desapareciera...excepto que este no era el conocido y suave tacto del dios del sueño, era como si la preocupación y el miedo la presionaran, quería gritar, pero no salía nada de sus labios, quería moverse, pero sus músculos no respondían y tampoco podía ver nada. La oscuridad la consumía y una voz profunda resonaba en su mente.

 _"Buenas noches, corderita. Mañana es luna roja, ¿sabes?"_

La voz hacía eco en su mente, llenándola en absoluto, no podía reconocerla, pero la odiaba, realmente la odiaba, no quería oírla, quería escapar, tenía que hacerlo.

 _"Y adivina quién nos servirá de sacrificio a nosotros los vampiros. "_

Sugirió una voz más suave pero aún con ese toque especial que le provocaba tanta ansiedad. Haciéndola sentir atrapada, como presa siendo depredada.

 _"Tú."_

Dijeron ambas, la profunda y la suave, ambas tintadas de travesura, casi rozando lo malvado. Luego una risa, de ambos, sentía que se estaban burlando de ella, ¿lo estaban haciendo? El ruido se fue acallando, ¿o a hacerse más fuerte? No lo sabía, se sentía en un remolino de oscuridad que, aunque no sabía si giraba, le estaba dando náuseas. Gira, gira, gira, ¿o no? Tal vez estaba siendo aplastada, ¿o volando por los aires? Justo cuando se sentía a punto de desfallecer...

Cayó sobre el piso de su habitación, enredada en las cobijas, con el rostro empapado en sudor y un constante pitido en los oídos a causa del golpe en la cabeza. Algo había de diferente en la habitación, ella no había comido ninguna manzana, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, no le habría dado solo una mordida, ni tampoco sus colmillos dejaban marcas tan profundas.

* * *

Siempre que estaba en una situación bastante complicada o simplemente necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar o relajarse, acudía al bosque. Y sabía montar a caballo, pero prefería ir a pie, le permitía quedarse más tiempo y estar completamente a solas, por supuesto le suponía de más tiempo, es por eso que siempre que salía, lo hacía desde temprano, un poco antes de que el sol empezara a despertarse y despertar a las demás personas que advertirían su ausencia tarde o temprano.

Así que allí estaba, ya bien profundo en el bosque y el sol mostraba sus primeros rayos apenas. La calma se respiraba en el aire y el silencio lo relajaba, no había más que el suave murmullo de las ramas con el viento o el paso de algunos animales que despertaban, nada que le preocupara.

-Muy temprano para un paseo, ¿no, Masaferry?

El chico asombrado por la repentina voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se giró a buscar al propietario. Bien protegido de los primeros, pero peligrosos, rayos solares, descansaba el aparentemente joven hombre de cabellos anaranjados, sentado en una de las altas ramas del roble que Masaferry tenía detrás.

-¿Warren?

El mencionado sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante sobresaltando al peliazul. Aterrizó ileso en el suelo, haciendo muy poco ruido, se tomó un tiempo para admirar la expresión sorprendida del otro chico antes de levantarse.

-No hagas eso.- le pidió el peliazul.

-Bueno, tu vampírico amigo no puede sufrir un daño por tan banal acto.- respondió Warren, despreocupado.-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No es muy temprano?

-¿Y no es muy tarde para ti? Deberías de estar refugiado del sol.

-Soy rebelde, lo sabes, me escapé de Ailess en cuanto se quedó dormido.- contó recargándose a la sombra de un pino.- Y...¿cómo va la boda? - el ojiazul emitió algo parecido a una risa que a Warren no le hizo nada de gracia por el rostro triste que su amigo cargaba.

-Perfecta si fuera una boda normal.- respondió.- Hablé con ella anoche, yo soy el único que está feliz por esta unión.

-Estoy seguro que sus padres también lo están. - dijo con un sutil toque de burla. El chico bufó.- Tranquilo, era una broma.- aclaró.- Estoy seguro que ella debe de sentir algo por ti o lo terminará sintiendo.

-No lo creo. No puedo obligarla a sentir algo que no siente.

-Sólo dale tiempo, tienes toda una vida con ella, no apresures las cosas.- le aconsejó, retrocediendo unos pasos por la inevitable salida del sol. Masaferry se acercó hacia la sombra también, con paso lento.

-¿Cómo puedes...dar ese tipo de consejos cuando no has sentido nada parecido?- dijo con cautela mientras se recargaba en un árbol.

-Bien, mi mortal amigo, aunque no lo creas, a pesar de mi inhumana naturaleza, he llegado a estar en una situación parecida a la que estás tú.- contó Warren.- El problema es que ella era una humana así que...bueno-

-Lo entiendo.- dijo él.

-La cosa aquí es que, debes tomarte un tiempo, esperar, y pronto las cosas se aclararan, en tu mente o la de ella. Tómalo con calma, hay mucho tiempo.- siguió el vampiro sonriéndole un poco, el ojiazul le respondió de la misma manera.

El humano se permitió mirar la salida del sol unos momentos, la tonalidad naranja pintando todo el cielo, colándose entre las ramas, despertando a las aves que comenzaban a cantar a sus alrededores, se preguntó sí a Warren le agradaba, o tal vez le mantenía inquieto ya que tenía poco tiempo para estar afuera.

-¿Cómo era ella? - preguntó Masaferry después de un rato.

-Era...- lo miró sonreír de manera inconsciente, y el otro se perdió en sus recuerdos, dejándose llevar por esos ojos, esos rojizos labios, su hermosa actitud y...su inevitable mortalidad.- Era la chica más gentil que he conocido, pero también fuerte, una vez la vi casi golpear a un mercader por quererla timar con el cambio que le había dado.- se permitió reír un poco.- Era hermosa, como un ángel, lástima que yo soy todo lo contrario.- Suspiró, no podía culparse por ello, tenía que aceptarlo. Él jamás podría estar con ella.- El amor es una cosa que ni ustedes ni nosotros podemos comprender, bueno, lo mío sólo debe de ser una vieja añoranza de mi humanidad, se supone que nosotros no podemos sentir, pero mi humanidad sigue presente, Masaferry. Es extraño, Ailess ha olvidado eso completamente, pero, a veces siento que...soy humano.

-Warren...- empezó, pero realmente no tenía palabras para lo que el pelinaranja acababa de decirle. No solía tomar aspectos muy profundos, mucho menos tocar el sensible tema de la condición de Warren, y eso que él recalcaba mucho ese aspecto suyo.

-Ah~- suspiró después un rato tratando de sonar divertido.- Tengo una eternidad para quejarme y te arrebato tu poco tiempo de vida.- se burló, echándole en cara de nuevo su inmortalidad.

-Bueno, te estoy quitando horas de sueño.- respondió él.

-Anda ve con tu prometida.- lo animó mientras se apartaba de él.- Espero no despertar a Ailess con mi llegada, sino estará enojado conmigo por la eternidad que tenga que estar con él.

-Warren.- lo detuvo antes de que se marchara.- Gracias, por aconsejarme y oírme. Siempre hay alguien que me saca de mis problemas, ese alguien casi siempre eres tú, así que gracias.- El vampiro sonrió, una sonrisa sincera y sin rastro de tristeza esta vez.

-Vaya, esto de que estés casado te sienta bien, podría acostumbrarme a ti de esta manera.- dijo. Su sonrisa dejaba ver sus afilados colmillos, advirtió Masaferry. Pero jamás había tenido miedo de que Warren lo lastimara, estaba convencido que no lo haría porque como había dicho él mismo, no era un vampiro del todo, su humanidad todavía estaba presente.

Observó cómo Warren se perdía entre las sombras de los árboles, una manzana salió de entre la oscuridad directo a su mano. La típica despedida del vampiro, ya que sabía que jamás comía antes ni llevaba comida.

Siempre recurría al bosque cuando estaba en una situación difícil, a veces no tanto por el mismo bosque.

 _Siempre acudía a Warren cuando estaba en una situación difícil._

* * *

Tenía el estómago vacío cuando llegó a la mansión, el desayuno por supuesto ya había pasado, faltaba todavía para la hora de la comida y él apenas había comido una pobre manzana que Warren le había lanzado antes de desparecer. Pero, no le quedaba de otra, tendría que esperar hasta la comida.

Decidió pasearse por toda la mansión, en fin, esta era tan grande y sus pasillos tan amplios y confusos que probablemente no tendría que encontrarse con nadie en un rato.

-¡Masaferry!– el chico se extrañó por el grito, pero se giró a tiempo para ver a Tomochika casi estamparse contra él. Vestía sencillamente, apenas un vestido ligero, sí era sincero, se veía desarreglada, no parecía haber tenido mucho sueño.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó una vez que la vio ligeramente más calmada.

-T-Tengo que decirte algo…iba a contárselo a mi padre, pero de seguro se volvería demente, o peor aún, ¡me creería demente! – exclamó, supo que esa afirmación era cierta ya que se le veía bastante alterada de por sí.

-¿Qué sucede?– repitió el chico.

-Bueno…bien sabes que hoy es Luna de sangre, ¿no?- preguntó, él asintió.– Y cada tres años una joven sirve como sacrificio para mantener la paz entre la aldea y los vampiros…

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?– preguntó con algo de miedo.

-Y-Yo soy la próxima, Masaferry...soy la chica que servirá de sacrificio esta vez.- sollozó contra sus manos que ahora le cubrían el rostro para evitar que el chico la viera, sabía que era inútil llorar y que estaba fuera de sí, pero estaba demasiado desesperada, demasiado asustada, no le gustaba saber que su muerte se aproximaba.

-¿Q-Qué? ¡No, no, no! ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué crees eso?- le preguntó mientras la tomaba de los hombros para que lo mirara, el miedo también estaba acumulándose en sí mismo.

-Ayer tuve un sueño, unas voces me decían que yo era la próxima, que esta vez sería yo.– se estremeció un poco mientras se enganchaba de la ropa del ojiazul en un intento desesperado de abrazo.– Cuando desperté…supe que eran ellos por los colmillos que estaban marcados en la manzana que apareció en mi habitación.

-" _Warren"_ \- pensó el muchacho inmediatamente.- Tomochika.- llamó mientras la abrazaba.– Yo trataré de resolverlo, iré a hablar con los vampiros.

-¡No puedes!- exclamó horrorizada.– Te harán daño o mucho peor.

-No lo harán.– le aseguró el chico.– Por lo mientras, tienes que decirle a tu padre, al mío, a todo quien puedas. Deben de vigilarte, he oído que las otras chicas acuden a ellos como los niños al flautista de Hammelin.– la sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos de nuevo y la separó ligeramente de él para mirarla los ojos; esos inigualables ojos de tonalidad rosada que ahora lo miraban con tanta esperanza, con tanto miedo, estaba punto de llorar de nuevo, se dijo; acunó su rostro y besó suavemente su coronilla.– Nada te pasará, lo juro por mi vida.- le aseguró.– Iré a hablar con ellos, haz lo que te he dicho, por favor.– le pidió antes de soltarla completamente y darse la vuelta para dirigirse al establo, sería más rápido ir a caballo.

-Masaferry.- llamó la chica corriendo a duras penas hacia él a causa del vestido. Tuvo que pararse de puntillas para alcanzar a abrazarlo por el cuello.– Por favor, ten mucho cuidado.- le dijo al oído. Y dicho eso se separó apenas unos escasos centímetros para besarlo, porque pensaba que no regresaría, él o ella, que ella a pesar de las medidas que tomaran sería el sacrificio de los vampiros, y que el chico estaba arriesgando su vida por ella…y no sabía de qué otra manera agradecerle…

-No dejaré que nada te pase.– fue lo último que Tomochika escuchó de su prometido antes de que éste saliera a toda prisa, así que ella hizo lo mismo, para avisar a todos que la nueva ofrenda de paz a los vampiros se había acobardado este año.

* * *

La noche estaba empezando a caer, los últimos rayos del sol no eran tan dañinos como los primeros, así que cierto vampiro se había dado el lujo de escaparse de nuevo para buscar al sacrificio de esa noche.

-Tal vez, aún es muy temprano para que llegue…

-No puede ser.- se oyó el murmuró lejano.– No puede, no puede, no puede.- ahora sí, sus vistosos ojos rojizos, escudriñaron el bosque en busca del dueño de aquella voz. Su respuesta fue un pequeño punto a lo lejos que reflejaba el poco sol con sus azules cabellos. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se desplazó hasta donde el chico se encontraba.

-¿Masaferry? ¿Qué haces aquí? Estuviste aquí en la mañana, ¿por qué…?

-W-Warren.- murmuró el chico, era más bien un sollozo, advirtió el vampiro.- Ella va…ella…

-¿Ella? ¿Tu prometida? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al estar a su lado. El asunto le estaba preocupando, era muy tarde para que el chico estuviera ahí, probablemente él ya no podía ver con claridad, ¿qué tan malo tenía que ser el asunto como para que saliera a esa hora.

-Ella va a ser su sacrificio.- sollozó frustrado, con enojo, mirando al otro directamente a los ojos a pesar de estar colapsando.– Tomochika…ella…

-¿Tomochika?– preguntó asombrado.

-¿Por qué tanto asombro? - preguntó tratando de recuperar la compostura.

-N-Nada. Es muy conocida en la aldea, solo eso.- contestó.-¿C-Cómo sabes que será ella?

-Ella tuvo el mismo sueño que tienen todas las que después son sacrificadas…aparte, era tu manzana, Warren, estaba en su habitación, ¡dime a que otro idiota vampiro se le ocurriría hacer lo mismo!– le gritó el ojiazul.

-¡Oi! Espera un minuto, Masaferry.- le dijo tratando de no sonar molesto por lo que acababa de decirle.- Yo…yo no hice eso. Ailess dijo que nosotros no teníamos jurisdicción en la elección de los…sacrificios.– su voz se fue callando poco a poco.

-¿Warren?

-Yo no tengo jurisdicción.- murmuró, cayendo en cuenta de varias cosas.- Fue él, Masaferry. Es Ailess, siempre ha sido Ailess.- sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sabía que sí tuviera un corazón vivo aún, este se hubiera detenido de la sorpresa.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.

-No, no tenemos. O al menos no tú, no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra Ailess.- le dijo él.

-¿Y tú sí? - respondió a la defensiva mientras inconscientemente dirigía una mano a la empuñadura de la espada que descansaba en su cintura.

-No es eso.- respondió tratando de no reír en un momento tan serio, pero la incredulidad de Masaferry estaba siendo increíble.- Ailess es un vampiro, pero no como yo, olvidó su humanidad, no se detendrá con nada ni nadie.- le explicó.- Tú retén a Tomochika, ellas acuden como si se tratara del flautista de Hammelin, no la dejes venir por ninguna razón.

-Sé que no es el momento, pero... ¿por qué estas aceptando ayudarme?

-Tomochika era la humana de la que te hablé.

-No me digas que-

-Me enamoré tontamente de ella, no conocía mi condición al principio, y me trató con tanta dulzura...pero, soy un vampiro. Era la única luz de mi vida...y yo la alejé por revelarle mi naturaleza. Así que... ¡no te perdonaré si algo le pasa!- gritó mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa.

-Espera, déjame, me lastimas, ¡Warren! - exclamó el chico mientras intentaba que lo bajaran, por supuesto, la fuerza sobrehumana del otro era increíble y justo ahora, en el estado alterado en el que estaba, no la estaba midiendo.

-¡Debes protegerla, no importa qué! Ailess...él irá por ella. ¡Haz todo lo que esté en tus manos! ¡Haz más de lo que puedas por ella!- le gritó por último y lo soltó, el peliazul cayó al suelo tratando de respirar.-¡Ailess no se detendrá, él la matará si tiene la oportunidad, matará a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino!

-A pesar de ser un vampiro, no puede ser tan cruel.- dijo Masaferry.

-No sabes de lo que es capaz.- le contestó dándole la espalda.- Escóndanse...Y protégela con tu vida. Su destino está en tus manos, Masaferry.- fue lo último que le dijo antes de volar y confundirse con el resto de las sombras de la noche.

-¡Warren, espera! - gritó a la oscuridad.-Su destino...

* * *

Llegó a la entrada del templo en el que Ailess y él solían estar, era una iglesia antigua que la aldea había olvidado al ser escondida por los árboles del bosque. Usualmente las puertas se atoraban, pero esta vez, la patada que las abrió era por pura ira.

-¡Ailess!- gritó.- ¡Déjala ir!

-No sé exactamente a qué te refieres, Warren.- le dijo el otro vampiro que se encontraba sentado en un trono labrado en madera, ya vieja, tenía una pierna sobre el brazo de éste, el codo recargado en el otro extremo y su mejilla descansaba sobre la palma de su mano.- Explícate- le pidió mirándolo con curiosidad.

-El sacrificio, no puede llevarse a cabo.- le dijo.

-Ah~ no puedo permitir eso.- suspiró mientras volvía la mirada al techo.

-¿Porqué?- exigió saber, no era que supiera que Tomochika era especial para él pero por lo menos debía de tomar su opinión en cuenta para decidir.

-Eso es porque necesitamos de un humano, cada tanto tiempo, para seguir gozando de la eternidad, ¿o quieres seguir el camino de la luz ahora?- sus colmillos se asomaron al formar una sonrisa desafiante.

-Ya lo sé...-respondió rendido.- ¡Pero no puedo dejar que uses a esa chica! Podemos tener a cualquier otra, ¿por qué ella?- preguntó desesperado.

-Somos vampiros, es lo que hacemos.- le respondió mientras se sentaba correctamente y lo miraba con interés.- Además, ¿qué tiene de diferente ella con las demás chicas que han venido?

-Lo digo en serio-

-Acaso, ¿está chica sí es diferente?- preguntó con otra sonrisa, Warren ya llevaba poco más del tiempo de una vida humana con Ailess pero jamás lo había visto sonreír de esa forma, podría atreverse a decir que se veía malvado.

-Tsk.- emitió mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Ailess suspiró mientras se acomodaba en el trono, se levantó para caminar hacia él mientras sacudía la cabeza en manera desaprobatoria.

-Warren, ¿qué te está pasando? No me digas que...¿sientes algo por una humana?- el mencionado se removió, sintiéndose acorralado por el otro.- Debí imaginarlo.

-Ella es...jamás había sentido eso con nadie, no puedes hacerle daño.- se trató de imponer el pelinaranja, aunque una parte de él sabía que más que nada sonaba como una súplica para Ailess.

-Warren~Warren~- reprochó negando con la cabeza. Un paso hacia delante.- Eso que dices sentir es nada más que un recuerdo de lo que queda de tu humanidad. El amor es la cosa de la que es más difícil desprenderse.- explicó alejándose unos pasos de él solo para poder llevarse una mano a donde se suponía debía haber un corazón y después hacer un ademán de quitarlo.- Se te pasará pronto, no debes dejar que eso te impida divertirte.

-Sé que no puedo estar con ella, pero yo...

-¿Pero tú?- lo invitó a seguir, desafiante.

-Deseo que sea feliz con alguien más, puede que sea un vampiro, pero ella puede ser feliz con un humano, que sea feliz, que la proteja, le dé calidez.

-¿Calidez?- emitió algo parecido a una risa. Dio otro paso hacia él.- Bueno, ¿prefieres que la tenga contigo o con otro?

-¡Ah!- trató de decir algo, pero nada salió.- N-No me importaría nada con tal de que ella esté segura.

-¿Y estás dispuesto a dar tu inmortalidad por la felicidad de alguien que no te dará nada a cambio? Es más, ¿que probablemente te teme? Ella solo se irá con alguien más, mientras que tu abandonaras todo a cambio de nada.- le dijo con voz suave mientras disfrutaba de la expresión confusa del otro.

-¿Dar todo…sin nada a cambio? Ella sería feliz con alguien más...

-Exacto, ¿y todo tu esfuerzo a dónde iría? A ningún lado por supuesto. Es por eso...que todo sería más simple si siguiéramos como lo fue predicho, así podrías beber su sangre y estar juntos...por siempre.

-¿Por siempre?- repitió como en un trance, la posibilidad pasó por su mente, al fin tomándola en sus brazos, cepillando su cabello, descubriendo la blanca piel de su cuello y...- ¡No, no puedo hacerlo! - exclamó casi horrorizado con la idea, Ailess hizo una ligera mueca de descontento al fallar con su encanto.

-Warren.- suspiró algo aburrido.- Empecemos con que eres un ser de la oscuridad, una unión como esa no es adecuada para nuestro clan. Ella sólo ha traído problemas, así que, fue elegida para resolver todo.- otro paso adelante.

-Pero-

-De todas formas, ella ya debe de venir en camino, tu amigo no podrá retenerla para siempre, si es que alcanzó a llegar a tiempo.

-¿Mi amigo?- preguntó preocupado.- _"Masaferry"_

-¿Creerías que no me enteraría de todas las veces que sales a verlo? No te preocupes por él, yo estoy contigo, y tú estás conmigo.- no supo cuándo, pero el más bajo ya lo tenía literalmente acorralado. Estaba entre la pared y.…Ailess, con un rápido movimiento, atrapó su cuello mientras lo presionaba contra la pared, trató de luchar, pero a pesar de ser más alto, la fuerza del menor era mayor.- Mírame bien, tu apariencia no es diferente de la mía, sea por dentro y fuera. Ahora mírate con un humano, deja de fingir ser uno. Sus ojos rojizos resplandecían, con una sed de sangre que no había visto nunca en él.

-Ailess.- jadeó intentando soltarse.

-No deberíamos de estar discutiendo por esto. Somos casi dioses.- agregó en un tono más alegre.

-Nosotros no-

-Es cierto, déjame corregirlo.- aceptó mirándolo completamente a los ojos.- Somos lo más parecido a dioses en la tierra, claro que sin la bondad y oscuros. Dejemos de jugar a ser humanos, ¿sí?- preguntó con falsa inocencia, el pelinaranja solo pudo asentir levemente.- Al fin lo entiendes.- dijo feliz.- Nosotros vamos a estar siempre los dos, eternamente.- lo soltó y dejó que se recuperara un poco, mirándolo como si fuera un ser patético.-"Tampoco necesitas ese aire, idiota."

-Entiendo, Ailess.- dijo después de recuperarse.- Estaremos juntos, siempre.

-Así me gusta.- respondió.- La función sigue en pie.- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta del templo para contemplar la luna, alzándose, de un color rojizo.

-Está bien, Ailess.- dijo con dolor.- Seguiremos con esto.- se aproximó hacia donde estaba el otro sin hacer ruido.

-¿En serio creíste que bajaría la guardia así?

Su velocidad, al igual que su fuerza, era mayor que la del pelinaranja, por lo que, cuando Ailess se giró y atesto un golpe a su mandíbula no pudo ni siquiera advertirlo...ni ver el segundo venir cuando trataba de recuperar el equilibrio. Con el paso del tiempo, la transformación te quita características humanas, pero él seguía sintiendo dolor, su tolerancia era mucho más alta, pero el otro no se detenía para darle respiro, solo sentía golpes a los costados, el rostro, el torso, no le daba tiempo ni de pensar por donde atacaría ahora. Lo que lo derribo fue un golpe que, si aún necesitara respirar, le habría hecho mucho daño.

-Podría seguir golpeándote, por la eternidad, ¿sabes? Nosotros no podemos morir, solo sufrir...mucho.- sonrió, Warren notó sus ojos brillar de nuevo, estaba ansioso, emocionado incluso.

-A-Ailess-

-Cállate.- ordenó el otro. Así como estaba, en el suelo, lo arrastró hasta otro lugar, otro cuarto de la pequeña iglesia.- Ella está llegando, y no quiero que interrumpas. Trata de pensar en todo lo que dije.- y cerró la puerta, desde fuera.

Se volvió a la entrada del templo, y a lo lejos, pudo notar una pequeña figura. Vestida de blanco era más vistosa en el bosque ahora oscuro, sus cabellos rojizos a pesar de haber cruzado todo el bosque estaban intactos, y ella solo avanzaba, paso tras paso, sin consciencia de lo que hacía. Una sonrisa cruzó por el rostro del vampiro.

 _"Esto empezará a volverse interesante"_

* * *

En cuanto estuvo dentro del mismo establo, saltó de su caballo sin fijarse en nada más, corrió dentro, varios empezaron a hacerle preguntas- después de todo no había estado en la casa desde la mañana- pero él solo habló hasta que encontró a las cabezas de ambas familias.

Entró como una ráfaga a la sala en la que estaban ambos, al parecer discutiendo alguna situación económica que traería el matrimonio, iban a reprenderlo por su indiscreción al entrar, pero él habló primero.

-¿Dónde está Tomochika?- exclamó preocupado.

-Cálmate, Masaferry. - dijo su padre, molesto por su inapropiada actitud.

-Tenía una prueba para que arreglaran su vestido.- contestó el padre de ella.

-¿No les dijo nada?- preguntó en peor estado, dejando que el pánico se apoderara de él.

-¿Decirnos qué?

-¡Ella es el próximo sacrificio de los vampiros!- exclamó y corrió hasta donde el día anterior había visto a la chica. No sabía si lo seguían o no, si lo creían loco o no.

Cuando lo encontró, el cuarto estaba vacío, nadie más que dos mujeres con aspecto preocupado.

-¿Dónde está ella?- preguntó de nuevo.

-No lo sabemos.- admitieron. - De un momento a otro ella salió de aquí, las demás fueron a perseguirla, pero no han regresado, ninguna.

-¿Salió de aquí? ¿Por su cuenta? ¿No estaba extraña?- preguntó alterado.

-¿Extraña? N-No.- dijo una.- Sólo muy callada, no dijo ni una sola palabra, hasta que se fue, dijo algo como… _"Es hora"._

-No puede ser...- murmuró el peliazul y corrió de vuelta al establo.

El día ya había dado lugar a la noche, entrar en el bosque a tales horas implicaba un suicidio, era demasiado oscuro y podías perderte, tropezar con algo, toparte con algún animal...o vampiro. Pero, Masaferry conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano y tenía la certeza de que de cualquier forma se las arreglaría para llegar a Tomochika.

* * *

Una vez un paso dentro de la iglesia, Tomochika recuperó la consciencia, no sabía dónde estaba, ni por qué, hasta que una suave voz llamó su atención.

-Bienvenida.

Ailess sonreía, el alma de la chica cayó a sus pies. ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que tenía en su mente era a Masaferry diciéndole que nada le pasaría y después...recordaba todo lo que había pasado, pero lo veía como si no fuera ella, porque en realidad no era ella quien había actuado.

-¿Te gusta que te haya arreglado para la ocasión?- preguntó el vampiro.- Es decir, el vestido que traías antes era bonito, pero pensé que a Warren le gustaría verte vestida así.

-¿Warren?- preguntó con asombro al escuchar ese nombre, tan antiguo pero tan conocido para ella.

-Nee, no deberías de actuar tan sorprendida, ya sabías lo que él era, y lo abandonaste.- la sonrisa de Ailess desapareció tras ello, la pelirroja observó sus rojizos ojos centellar en la oscuridad del templo y sintió un escalofrío recorrerla por completo.

-Y-Yo n-no...

-Lo sé todo, no intentes negarlo. Le causaste muchos problemas, por lo tanto, si eres eliminada se resolverá todo.- su rostro se iluminó de nuevo en una sonrisa sádica, retorcida, sus colmillos se mostraron.

Tomochika trató de levantarse al entenderlo, el ostentoso vestido obstaculizándole las posibilidades de correr, se dirigió a las puertas con la mayor velocidad que pudo pero estas se cerraron.

-¡No!- gritó con todo el aire de sus pulmones mientras golpeaba con sus puños inútilmente las puertas.

-¡Ailess!- el otro vampiro golpeaba la otra puerta por dentro, tratando de salir a ayudar a la chica, seguía recuperándose de los golpes de Ailess así que aún no podía liberarse del cuarto.-¡Déjala en paz!

-¡Warren!- gritó ella, si no podía salir, tal vez el vampiro podía ayudarla, así que trató de ubicar de donde venía la voz del otro vampiro.

El de cabellos cian estaba a punto de echarse a reír con tal escena, patética e inútil para él. Sería una noche entretenida.

 _"Estamos esperando, Masaferry"_

* * *

 **Hi~! Bueno...no he actualizado DCT pero se me ocurrió esto después de escuchar (y entender el 0.000000000000000002%) de Bloody Shadows x3 dioses las voces de todos, en especial de Shoutan *-* tuve varios problemas porque casi casi estaba haciendo traducción con las pocas palabras que entendía y después a media historia dije (y cito xD) "Al chile, lo hago como se me de la gana" xD así que salió esto, la verdad me gusto mucho mi trabajo x3 y espero que ustedes también puedan disfrutarlo :D esta es la cosa más oscura que he escrito en mi vida se los juro xD y puse a Tomochii porque pensé que sería divertirlo después escribir como un backstage de como hubiera sido si de verdad hubieran grabado una película (sip, tengo planes a futuro xD) pero lo puse como K+ porque a pesar de toda mi oscuridad reprimida aquí (XD) no tiene nada malo mas que vampiros bonetos *-***

 **Así que me despido por ahora xD , dejen reviews! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 02~**

Jamás se había adentrado tanto en el bosque, sabía a donde iba, pero solo había acudido allí el mismo día que Warren le había enseñado el lugar.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse al saber que se encontraba cerca.

El claro, los árboles, el ulular de los búhos sobre las ramas, todo se le hacía tan conocido y extraño a la vez, pero, llegaría, estaba seguro de ello.

Salvaría a Tomochika, aunque le costara la vida.

* * *

\- ¡Warren! ¿Eres tú? - sollozó la chica desesperada, su mirada paseaba por todos lados, pero donde quiera que sus ojos miraran, Ailess la observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Nee~ Warren, ¿deseas acompañar a tu querida en sus últimos momentos? ¿O decidirás ayudarme en esto? – preguntó el chico mientras regresaba a su asiento.

\- ¡No pienso ser parte de tu plan, Ailess! - respondió el chico mientras seguía precipitándose contra la puerta.

La pelirroja al fin logro ubicar el ruido que causaba el vampiro y se dirigió corriendo hasta esa puerta, arrodillándose para intentar inútilmente mirar al otro lado por la cerradura.

\- ¿Warren? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Sabías de esto? - preguntó entre llanto.

-No lo sabía, te lo juro. No sabía que eras tú hasta que Masaferry me lo dijo. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto, Tomochika. – murmuró el vampiro desde dentro.

\- ¿Masaferry? ¿Él también está aquí? - preguntó preocupada.

\- No. – contestó Ailess. – Pero no tarda. Está a punto de hacer el acto de salvar a la princesa…o intentarlo al menos, porque no lo dejaré hacerlo.

\- Se supone que Warren es tu amigo, ¿Por qué le haces esto? - preguntó ella.

\- Los humanos son tan paranoicos gracias a las novelas, no todos los vampiros somos como Drácula. Por ejemplo, yo me considero peor que él. – murmuró mientras se tiraba en el trono. Se tomó un poco más en responder la pregunta de la chica. – Sí, es mi amigo. - empezó. – Y, por lo tanto, es una especie de… ¿Cómo le dicen los humanos? Favor, tú lo hiciste sufrir mucho. Por lo tanto, te regresaré el favor a su nombre. - sonrió. – Pero no soy tonto, me gusta el entretenimiento. Así que estoy esperando a tu "valiente" prometido para ver como se hace el héroe.

Un estrepitoso golpe a las puertas hizo que ambos voltearan hacia allá.

\- Pues no tendrás que esperar mucho. - dijo Masaferry entrando con paso decidido.

\- ¡Masafer-!

Con un movimiento de la mano, la chica quedo congelada en su lugar, mitad expresión de alivio, mitad todavía en pánico.

\- ¡Tomochika! ¿Qué le hiciste? – exigió saber al vampiro.

\- Nada grave, solo la congelé temporalmente para que no huya- respondió.

Con otro ademan de la mano, las puertas se cerraron y volvió a girar la mano hacia Tomochika.

\- ¡Ry! - terminó su gritó.

\- ¿Estás bien? - exclamó corriendo a ella.

Ailess alzó la mano hacia el chico quien inmediatamente detuvo su andar, había una pantalla invisible que le impedía avanzar.

\- Alto ahí, Romeo. ¿Creíste que esto sería tan fácil? – sonrió. - Divirtamonos un poco, ¿no? Dicen que se hace cualquier cosa por amor...¿Porque no probamos quien quiere mas a Tomochika? - antes de que la chica reaccionara, volvió a congelarla y la puerta del cuarto donde estaba Warren se abrió. El vampiro estaba listo para atacar a Ailess, sus colmillos mostrándose. El pelician no parecía preocupado, había colocado una barrera entre él y la chica y los otros dos. - Ahora pelearán entre ustedes, o Tomochika muere.

\- No le hagas daño. - pidió Masaferry.

\- Entreténganme- sonrió.

\- Ailess, esto no es justo, Masaferry es un humano, yo no podría-

\- Tiene que haber un sacrificio hoy, y si no es la chica, entonces decidan quien de ustedes dos será.

\- Yo- dijo inmediatamente Masaferry. - No hace falta una pelea, lo haré. Pero déjala en paz.

\- Warren...-llamó él. - Hazlo.

\- ¿Hacer que?- preguntó confundido.

\- Beber la sangre de Masaferry. - respondió con una sonrisa. - Sólo así liberaré a Tomochika, es más, ella debería de ver esto. - pasó una mano por enfrente de la chica y esta comenzó a moverse, él la sostuvo. Ahora ella estaba en el suelo aún, arrodillada con la cabeza sujeta para que pudiera ver claramente a los chicos delante de ella.

\- Puedes comenzar, Warren.

\- Si lo hago...¿la dejarás en paz? - preguntó.

\- Soy un vampiro de palabra.

Warren asintió y se acercó al peliazul que miraba fijamente a Tomochika, ella estaba llorando.

\- No te preocupes- dijo Masaferry. - Yo me ofrecí, por tu libertad.

Warren no se atrevió a mirar a la chica cuando se acercó al cuello del chico...y mordió. Un sonoro quejido resonó en el templo, el peliazul no pensó que fuera tan doloroso. Pero pronto comenzó a dejar de sentir sus piernas, el vampiro tuvo que tomarlo con sus brazos.

\- ¡Masaferry! ¡Warren, déjalo, por favor! - gritaba la chica con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Una mano se deslizó hasta la cintura de Masaferry, el chico estaba a punto de caer inconsciente...y lo soltaron, Warren lo recostó en el piso, su mano no abandonó su cintura, estaba inclinado completamente sobre él. Masaferry apenas veía un punto borroso que suponía sería Warren, si giraba su cabeza alcanzaba a ver a Tomochika y Ailess. Formó un último "te amo" hacia la chica antes de empezar a balancearse entre la luz y la oscuridad, en momentos veía a la chica, de repente no, ni siquiera podía oír sus voces lejanas.

\- No puedo hacerlo.- admitió Warren en un tono tan dolido que si aún le fuera físicamente posible, estuviera llorando. - ¡Él es mi amigo! ¡No puedo!

\- Vamos~ casi acabas el trabajo, si lo dejas así sobrevivirá, y...alguien tiene que morir hoy. - dijo Ailess.

-Tienes razón- dijo Warren mientras muy cautelosamente deslizaba la pistola fuera de la funda que Masaferry tenía a la cintura.- Alguien tiene que morir hoy.- y con esa velocidad sobrehumana que solo los vampiros tienen, jaló del gatillo en una acción tan impredecible que Ailess no pudo advertir sobre la trayectoria hasta que la bala impacto en donde debería haber un corazón.

Soltó a Tomochika quien cayó al suelo y se alejó rápidamente, arrastrándose hasta el cuerpo inerte de Masaferry.

\- ¿W-Warren? ¿C-Cómo pudiste?- murmuró Ailess mirándolo fijamente.

\- Lo siento, era necesario. No tienes control de ti mismo, los humanos podrán ser todo lo inferiores que quieras pero su muerte no es tu espectáculo. - le dijo mirando de reojo a Masaferry y Tomochika en el suelo.

\- T-Todo lo que hice...fue por ti.- dijo el pelician.

\- No lo entiendes, Ailess. Te olvidaste de la verdadera forma de los sentimientos. Nosotros ya no somos humanos, pero no debemos permitir esa crueldad.

\- ¡Ya no importa un sentimiento mundano si eres inmortal, Warren!

\- Claro que no. Vivimos una eternidad, pero yo se- se acercaba paso a paso al otro vampiro. - que aún, emborronado por el paso de los siglos, tienes el recuerdo de alguien por el que luchaste, de alguien a quien amabas.- llegó a su lado y se arrodilló junto a él. - Recuérdalo.

* * *

El dolor que sentía correr por sus venas era desconcertante.

Sentía como si le hubieran sumergido en ácido, apenas podía mantenerse en la realidad, escuchó un disparo y fue lo último en lo que pensó.

Intentaba moverse para aliviar el dolor, la quemazón que en un momento solo sintió en la garganta se extendió por todo su cuerpo, cubriéndole, siendo más fuerte que él, era como si de pronto un ácido quemara todas sus venas, cada articulación, cualquier cosa natural dentro de su cuerpo humano.

Su corazón cambió de latir fuertemente a comenzar a bajar su ritmo, sentía como se detenía y la abundante falta de aire, intentó abrir los ojos para que aquel rostro tan conocido y angelical de Tomochika le pudiera dar fuerza, pero no, parte de su cerebro ordenaba dejarlo morir, dejar de luchar contra algo que no estaba preparado, en un instante a otro, todo su ser estaba convencido de querer morir, no soportaba el fuego que corría por sus venas y poco a poco consumía su corazón.

Si lo que Ailess quería era ver a alguien muerto, este hubiera sido un espectáculo mucho mejor, estaba sufriendo aún más, pero claro él no lo podría saber, hubiera preferido morir, él quería morir, mil veces si con eso evitaba el ardor, era como si le hubieran metido en el centro de el sol, era la peor tortura que incluso el tirano más malo, hubiera imaginado.

Y de repente, el mundo surgía de las sombras, pero el sabía que ya no era el mismo.

Se dice que todo ser humano por mas civilizado que esté, alberga en su interior el instinto animal que nos surge cuando estamos luchando por vivir. En ese momento, Masaferry se sentía así, sus instintos pedían, rugían, por algo para mantenerlo vivo y ese algo era...sangre. Estaba hambriento, por sangre humana.

Y sentía la presencia de Tomochika, reconocía su olor, pero había algo que le atraía más de lo normal, su olor era por millones más delicioso que siempre...y él tenía tanta hambre...

\- ¿M-Masaferry? - su dulce voz. No tan dulce como su aroma, sabía que estaba asustada, sabía que estaba llorando, tenía que protegerla antes de pensar en él pero...

El chico de cabellos azules estuvo de pie en un salto, empujando a Tomochika en el proceso. Ella cayó al suelo y antes de poder reaccionar siquiera, Masaferry estaba sobre ella. Pero ya no era por completo el chico que ella conocía, empezando por sus ojos...antes amables y generosos, siempre viendo por su bien; ahora ni siquiera el color era el mismo, del cielo claro de una tarde tranquila, habían pasado al color de un ardiente y desastroso ocaso. Sus rojas pupilas la miraban, con algo que no era amor, no era preocupación, si pudiera describirlo sería 'hambre'.

Los nuevos colmillos del chico se asomaron. Sus pupilas se dilataron, Tomochika empezó a forcejear contra él pero la nueva fuerza sobrehumana del chico era invencible.

\- ¡Warren!- gritó en un completo acto de desesperación.

El pelinaranja se separó de Ailess para mirarla.

\- Lo siento- murmuró hacia el otro vampiro antes de correr hacia ella.

Tacleó a Masaferry que inmediatamente se retorció entre sus brazos, intentando liberarse. Tomochika se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos, ese chico dulce parecía haber desaparecido.

\- ¡Tomochika! - le gritó Warren.- ¡Quédate allí, no te atrevas a acercarte!

Ella obedeció, incluso retrocediendo unos pasos.

\- Masaferry escúchame- le dijo mientras seguía sosteniéndolo.- No le puedes hacer daño a ella, se cuanta necesidad tienes de sangre, pero no puedes dañarla.- detuvo su discurso un poco para apartar al antes humano que era su amigo. Avanzaba con pasos pesados hacia la puerta. - Te arrepentirás una vez que sacies tu sed. Te bastará con sangre animal. Ve.- hizo uso de toda su fuerza sobrenatural para lanzar al peliazul fuera del templo y cerrar la puerta inmediatamente.

Se quedó allí recargado unos segundos, el mundo estaba callado, por segunda vez en el día, deseaba poder llorar. Había sido su culpa, era dejar en paz o matar a Masaferry, y no había tenido el valor para hacer ninguna de las dos. Se imaginó el dolor que había pasado, por que en algún momento el también lo había sentido.

Cuando se hubo calmado un poco, se volteó a mirar a la chica. Ella se levantó y corrió hasta él, deteniéndose a unos pasos de cercanía.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Va a estar bien? Se le pasará, ¿cierto, Warr-?

\- Lárgate- murmuró sin mirarla. - Haz causado muchos problemas, vete ya. Todo fue tu culpa.- alzó una mano, cerca del cuello de la chica, ella empezó a retroceder, pero él se detuvo antes de siquiera tocarla. - No te atrevas a aparecer en nuestras vidas de nuevo.

Él nunca hacia uso de sus poderes, sabía como controlarlos gracias a Ailess pero no le gustaba usarlos. En ese momento los uso para abrir la puerta de nuevo.

\- Lárgate- repitió.

Ella lo hizo, se alejó corriendo, sin idea de su paradero, no conocía el bosque y había llegado allí controlada por Ailess. Lloraba, por supuesto que lo hacía, había perdido todo esa noche, y todo el suceso se había grabado con fuego en su memoria.

* * *

Tal vez no podía llorar pero si podía gritar de frustración. El único que lo había comprendido y ayudado a través de la transformación y los días futuros, Ailess, ahora estaba muerto por su culpa; todo por un momento de fragilidad en el que creyó a Tomochika más importante que la vida de sus amigos, se arrepentía, lo odiaba. La odiaba.

Masaferry seguramente estaba ya lejos de allí y moriría al igual que Ailess si no era lo suficientemente hábil para encontrar algún animal y poder saciar su sed inicial. Cuando despertara tenía que estar allí, sabía lo difícil que era aceptar su nueva condición, el había tenido a Ailess en su momento. Masaferry merecía a alguien en ese momento.

Se levantó, no sin antes dar un ultimo vistazo al cuerpo inerte de Ailess, era tan difícil saber si estaba vivo o muerto, desde hace siglos no respiraba, ni su corazón latía o tenía una temperatura corporal mayor a 15 grados. Saltó hacia la oscuridad, perdiéndose en el bosque para ir en busca de Masaferry.

Ailess emitió una risa.

\- Warren~ aún no has aprendido nada, me decepcionas.- sonrió mientras se levantaba.- Un vampiro no es así de fácil de matar. Tal vez diste en mi corazón, pero era una bala común y corriente, solo basta un poco de descanso para recuperarme.

Avanzó a paso lento hasta el marco de la puerta, saltó hacia el techo. De un lado, veía a Tomochika corriendo sin idea de a donde. Del otro, Warren perseguía a Masaferry, quien estaba un poco mas adelante, el rostro manchado en sangre fresca. Sabía que estaba despertando, lo sabía por la cara de horror al realizar lo que le había hecho al pobre animal que tenía enfrente.

\- Un poco tarde, Warren.- dijo él sonriendo. - Dale una calidad bienvenida a Masaferry al clan.

* * *

\- ¿Qué acabo de hacer? ¿¡Qué acabo de hacer?! ¿¡QUE ACABO DE HACER?!

\- Masaferry- llamó el otro vampiro.

\- Acabo de...yo no...pensé...no creí que pudiera...¿porque lo hice? - sollozó, pensó incluso que tendría lágrimas, pero no podía. - ¿Qué me pasa Warren? ¿¡Qué está pasando?!

El pelinaranja se arrodilló a su lado. No tenía el valor de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Acabo de...matar a un animal. No solo eso...acabo de beber su sangre...- empezó a respirar agitadamente.

\- Masaferry, está bien, p-pudo haber sido peor...al menos no fue un humano...- murmuró.

No sentía su corazón latir al mismo ritmo acelerado con el que estaba "respirando", empezó a alarmarse aún más. - ¡W-Warren!- incapaz de pronunciar palabra tomó la mano del chico y la colocó sobre su pecho.- N-No hay pulso. ¿P-Porque-?

\- Es mí culpa- susurró. - Lo lamento tanto...si no te hubiera mordido...me deje llevar por intentar salvar a Tomochika. No valía la pena.- apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del otro pasando su brazo alrededor del nuevo vampiro.

\- ¿A-Ahora soy un vampiro? - murmuró en una mezcla de confusión, asombro y miedo.

\- Perdón- repitió en un intento de sollozo.

Masaferry se tomó su tiempo para asimilar todo. Llevo su mano libre hasta su cuello, sentía las cicatrices de los colmillos del vampiro. Seguía empapado de sangre así que intento limpiarla, fallido. El puro olor de sangre fresca hacía vibrar cada fibra de su cuerpo, sintió una punzada en el labio inferior, sus colmillos habían salido de nuevo. Trató de llorar, en serio quería, no sabía de que otra forma desquitar su frustración.

\- ¿Donde están? Tomochika y Ailess. - preguntó Masaferrry mientras lo rodeaba con un brazo, necesitaba algo, lo que sea, tenía que aferrarse a algo para no caer en shock completamente.

\- Ailess muerto. Le dije a Tomochika que regresara a la aldea. - dijo Warren en modo automático, rompiéndosele la voz cuando pronunció el nombre del otro vampiro.

\- Así que...ahora estoy muerto. - repitió Masaferry.

\- Es peor que eso. Te hubiera matado cuando tuve la oportunidad, lo siento tanto. - sollozó.

\- C-Casi mato a Tomochika.- recordó de repente.

\- No te culpes es solo...la sed del despertar, tendrás más autocontrol ahora.- Warren se separó de él. - Yo te enseñaré a controlar tus poderes, Ailess lo hizo cuando a mí me convirtieron.

\- ¿Y mi vida anterior...?

\- No puedes volver a la aldea, Masaferry, ya no perteneces a ellos. Ni siquiera puedes tocar el sol.- agregó lúgubre. - Pero no podemos quedarnos en esa iglesia...

\- Oh, no se incomoden por mi presencia, por favor. - oyeron el suave murmullo entre los árboles. Ailess descendió sutilmente hacia al suelo, en frente de ambos. - Estoy decepcionado de ti, Warren. Pensé que te había enseñado bien.

\- Ailess- susurró. - ¿Cómo-?

\- Creí que habías aprendido cuales eran las únicas maneras de matar a un vampiro.- dijo sonriendo. - Es cierto, diste en mi corazón. - se apartó un poco la gabardina que traía puesta para exponer su pecho ya libre de cualquier herida o marca. - Pero no era el material adecuado, solo necesitaba de tiempo para recuperarme.

El pelician se asombró de nuevo con la rapidez de Warren, este había hecho su camino hasta él, no como la última vez, lo rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente en un abrazo.

\- Lo lamento. - dijo débilmente. - Jamás debí hacerlo.

\- Warren...- murmuró. - Tú...

\- Tenías razón...los vampiros debemos permanecer juntos, siempre. -se separó de él para mirar a Masaferry.- Así lo estaremos a partir de ahora, ¿cierto?

\- Yo...

Confiaba en Warren, por supuesto que lo hacía, siempre lo había ayudado en todo lo que necesitaba y sabía que no le haría daño...o eso creía, ¿no acaba de convertirse en vampiro por su culpa? Pero, ambos tenían el objetivo de mantener con vida a Tomochika así que no era exactamente una traición, ¿o sí? Con Ailess el asunto era todo lo contrario, Warren le había hablado muy pocas veces de él pero se oía que eran amigos, acababa de comprobarlo pero, él era el mismo que había intentado hacer un espectáculo de su muerte o la de su amada, no se le puede tener confianza a ese tipo de personas...o sobrehumanos, daba igual; aunque, justo en el momento en el que Warren lo había abrazado pudo ver que tan solo era uno más sufriendo el peso de la eternidad en silencio, teniendo muchos más años en los que estuvo solo, frustrado por no vivir pero tampoco poder morir.

\- No creo que sea lo más adecuado en este momento, Warren.- habló Ailess. - Masaferry debe de añorar la vida humana ya que su transformación ha sido repentina. - hablaba con voz firme y calmada pero a la vez comprensiva. - No es correcto que lo hagas, solo servirá para atormentarte más pero, si quieres puedes ir por lo que resta de la noche a la aldea. Tan sólo recuerda que el sol ya no debe tocarte...- un destello de alivio cruzó los rojizos ojos del más joven vampiro, incluso pareció que su rostro volvía a adquirir un color más vivo.

\- ¡Ailess, lo mataran si se enteran de lo que es! - exclamó Warren horrorizado.

\- Creo que Masaferry ya cuenta con las habilidades necesarias para protegerse de los humanos. - Ailess lo miró directo a los ojos, para sorpresa de Masaferry, no le parecían los de un monstruo, más bien, los de alguien que simplemente no quería quedarse solo en ese mundo donde su alma parecía no estar bajo el ala de alguien bondadoso, que había sido lo bastante desafortunado para terminar así.

\- Sólo iré a despedirme de Tomochika.- dijo Masaferry inclinando un poco la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

\- Recuerda que...puede que ella...no reaccione como esperas. - le dijo Warren. - Y tienes que limpiarte un poco antes...

\- Lo tendré en mente.- fue lo último que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir en camino a la mansión.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para oírlos. Warren habló.

\- ¿A qué vino eso?- preguntó.

\- Tenía que hablar contigo y él tiene que aceptar que ya no pertenece a ese mundo pero por más que intentes ayudarlo debe de hacerlo solo.- explicó Ailess.

\- ¿Y de que querías hablar?- el pelinaranja lo miró a los ojos, intrigado.

\- Me dijiste que tratara de recordar ese algo por lo que luchaba y amaba...lo hice. Fue justo de la manera en la que termine convertido...¿Has oído de la historia del barranco de los amantes? - Warren negó confundido. - Pues te diré...

" _Hace unos cientos de años, un chico conoció a una chica. Le gustaba estar con ella, estar en casa le era horripilante, su padre nunca le prestaba atención y si lo hacía era para gritarle lo inútil que era o golpearlo. La vida de ella no era muy distinta, solo que era su madre quien la maltrataba y humillaba._

 _Ella era su única luz, a pesar de todas las cosas por las que había pasado era una buena persona en un mundo muy malo._

 _Un día, decidieron huir de allí, tal vez irse a otra aldea cercana y empezar una nueva vida. Así lo hicieron, habían logrado escapar de sus casas, se reunió con ella y empezaron a caminar, su padre los encontró por el barranco._

 _Tenía un arma, pero estaba ebrio y su puntería no era buena._

 _Lo decidieron juntos. Se abrazaron, se besaron por última vez y así en los brazos del otro, saltaron al barranco."_

\- ¿Eras tu?- el vampiro mayor asintió- Entonces...¿no debiste de haber muerto? - preguntó Warren.

\- Ojalá lo hubiera hecho. - murmuró Ailess.

 _"Era obvio que el golpe nos mataría a ambos, pero desafortunadamente, sufrí más la agonía y la sigo sufriendo el día de hoy._

 _Para mi mala suerte, un vampiro hambriento se encontraba cerca, necesitaba sangre humana, y ambos éramos como una invitación a la cena._

 _Se acercó a ella, apenas pude emitir un jadeo aun tratando de protegerla, si estaba muerta o no en ese punto me tenía sin cuidado. El vampiro puso atención en mí, recuerdo su mirada antes de abalanzarse sobre mí._

 _Sentí los colmillos ardiendo en mi cuello, si estaba agonizando por la caída, definitivamente estaba en el infierno ahora. Todo mi cuerpo era incapaz de moverse, con cada fibra aullando de dolor, y me balanceaba entre la vida y la muerte en un cable tan delgado...y se escucharon los disparos._

 _El cuerpo del vampiro cayó a un lado y fue prendido en llamas, pero, consumido por el peso de cada molécula en mi ser, era apenas capaz de sorprenderme o alegrarme_ por ello.

 _\- Soy el único que va a terminar contigo- era mi padre. - Y como veo, solo es cosa de esperar.- dijo mientras se sentaba cerca y observaba atento, el muy maldito, hubiera sido mejor que me matara allí mismo._

 _La transformación no tardó, pero el dolor se sentía como infinito. Mi corazón dejo de latir poco a poco y deje de respirar, sin embargo seguía consciente, consciente de cada hueso roto, de cada músculo desgarrado, de cada moretón y rasguño en mi cuerpo, y sobre todo, consciente de que la necesidad de sangre humana despertaba un instinto asesino en mí._

 _Me levanté, la necesidad era más fuerte que él dolor, me abalance contra mi padre antes de que éste tomara la escopeta._

 _\- Anda, mátame.- rió._

 _\- Jamás bebería tu sucia sangre.- le dije a pesar de sentir mis colmillos lastimando en mi labio inferior por sentir la presencia de sangre. Sabía que tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad como para negar cualquier gota de sangre que se me pusiera en frente, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de una muerte así, no después de todo lo que me hizo, desde pequeño, y ahora incluso había provocado la muerte de mi amada. Aprisioné su cuello en mis manos, y por mas que el hombre luchó, la nueva fuerza sobrenatural lo venció._

 _Sabía que necesitaba la sangre, y ya no tenía la fuerza para moverme más allá de donde estaba..."_

\- No es necesario que me digas lo demás- interrumpió Warren.

\- Sí, sí lo es. Haz pasado mucho tiempo conmigo y necesito que lo sepas.- contestó el otro. - Estaba demasiado débil como para ir siquiera a cazar un animal y no bebería la sangre de mi padre así que, miré su bello rostro una última vez y bebí la de ella.

\- Ailess...

\- La peor maldición de un vampiro es el amor, Warren, nunca sabes que puedes hacer cuando tienes hambre.- explicó el mayor. - Además, la mayoría nos convertimos a causa de que amamos tanto a alguien que daríamos algo más que la vida, damos nuestra muerte; tienes a Masaferry como mas reciente ejemplo. Vivir para siempre es la verdadera maldición.

\- Lo sé...

* * *

Había descubierto que tenía una velocidad increíble, pero no le gustaba usarla, así que recordando lo que Warren hacía saltó de rama en rama por el bosque.

Tomochika a pesar de todo había regresado a la mansión ya que no la había visto por el bosque mientras iba hacia allá.

Adentro de la mansión, todo era un caos, se veía desde fuera. Había gente corriendo de un lado a otro y demasiado ruido. Se acercó con ese nuevo sigilo que tenía y se camufló entre las sombras para ver si alcanzaba a oír algo.

\- ¿No hay noticias de ninguno de los dos?- preguntó alguien alterado.

\- "¿No se supone que Tomochika debería de estar aquí? " - se preguntó.

\- Nada, han enviado a algunos a buscarlos pero son muy pocos, la mayoría se rehusa a ir al bosque a estas horas y con la luna roja, los vampiros deben de estar al acecho todavía.

\- ¡Díganles que vayan a recoger sus cadáveres! No deben de temer, en fin, ya tuvieron dos sacrificios esta noche.- esa, reconoció Masaferry, tenía que ser la madre de Tomochika, igual de valiente que su hija pero igualmente frágil, escuchó su llanto.

\- Nadie se atreve aún así, toda la gente de la aldea se está encerrando, dicen que los vampiros enloquecieron si es que tomaron a dos como sacrificio. Tal vez sea cierto. - dijo el padre de Masaferry.

El vampiro tuvo ganas de entrar inmediatamente y liderar un equipo de búsqueda pero...¿como se iba a presentar en ese estado? Su transformación era obvia, sus ojos azules ahora eran rojos, se veía más pálido de lo normal y sin mencionar que estaba cubierto de sangre. Pero estaba decidido.

Fue rápidamente hacia los establos donde sabía que no habría nadie, se limpio con el agua y entró a la mansión.

\- ¡Masaferry!

\- ¿Seguros que no hay señales de Tomochika? No la vi de camino a aquí. - fue directo al punto, antes de que se dieran cuenta de su evidente cambio.

\- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde esta ella?- preguntaban, nadie en general, de hecho todos al mismo tiempo.

\- Es una muy larga historia, en este momento me interesa ella.- los cortó a todos.

\- ¿Qué son esas heridas?- su madre avanzó de entre toda la multitud de gente. Él cerró los ojos, medianamente para ocultar sus ojos y del otro lado, ella era la persona que menos quería que supiera lo que le había pasado. - No me digas que son...- alargó una mano hasta su cuello, él abrió los ojos de golpe.

\- Masaferry...- fue el murmuró colectivo.

\- Lo sé, pero...a pesar de todo, quiero encontrar a Tomochika, intenté salvarla y-y por eso acabe así pero-

\- ¡No hiciste un buen trabajo!- exclamó su padre. - ¡Si no ambos estarían aquí con vida!

\- Pero yo...

\- ¡Aléjese de él!- gritó ahora el padre de Tomochika. - Ya no es como nosotros. - tenía una pistola en la mano.

\- Masaferry- sollozó su madre.- Lo siento tanto. - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Al chico le destrozaba verla así, intentó acercarse pero oyó el clic del seguro de todas las pistolas en la sala.

\- Yo solo quería protegerla. - dijo.

\- Lárgate.- dijo su padre. Y lo hizo.

Desapareció tan rápido como entró, se quedó cerca todavía, entre las sombras, tratando de calmarse, después empezó a oír más ruido dentro. Desde fuera podían tomarse como simples murmullos, pero él lo escuchaba todo claramente, rezos. Se alejó de allí rápido, más frustrado que antes, le hubiera gustado permanecer allí más tiempo, pero todas las formas de referirse a un Dios lo herían ahora.

Su familia había perdido toda esperanza al verlo así, jamás lo dejarían estar allí de nuevo, y Tomochika llegaría tarde o temprano pero, si ellos reaccionaron así, no quería ni imaginar cómo la heriría si se mostraba ante ella en esa forma.

Ahora, solo tenía a Warren y Ailess.

* * *

-Regresó. -aviso Warren al oír las pisadas fuera de la iglesia.

-Pensé que se tomaría más tiempo. - dijo Ailess.

Masaferry entró, no tan violentamente como la última vez, lo hizo despacio y en silencio.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el pelinaranja.

-Me dijeron...que jamás volviera.- contó dando pasos lentos hacia los otros dos vampiros. -Estaban... dispuestos a dispararme..

-Masaferry...

-Supongo que al final, los vampiros tienen que estar juntos siempre, ¿no?

* * *

-¿Listo para tu primer día de caza?- preguntó Warren.

-No lo digas tan alegre, por favor.- pidió Masaferry.

-Pero es divertido.- dijo el pelinaranja con una sonrisa.

-No es habitual para él, Warren. Normalmente los humanos cazan para comer, pero tienen que cocinar en vez de-

-Creo que aún es algo perturbador para Masaferry, dejémoslo así, Ailess.- le sonrió el vampiro. -¿Vamos?

Los tres salieron de la iglesia. Al parecer, el bosque se había puesto de acuerdo para ocultar a todos los animales que habitaban en él, llevaban ya varios kilómetros y ningún ciervo u otro animal se había cruzado con ellos. Se detuvieron en las ramas de un árbol cercano.

-Creo que escuché algo, como medio kilómetro más adelante.- dijo Warren.

-Entonces, cierra la boca o huirá.- le advirtió Masaferry.

-No creo que pueda oírnos. -dijo Ailess. -No me gusta esta zona.

-Vamos, Ailess, es el primer rastro de vida que encontramos. - le dijo el pelinaranja.

-Ya lo sé...continuemos entonces.

Anduvieron en silencio, atravesando el bosque y poniendo atención al oír, los tres andaban como uno solo, sabían cuando parar, cuando callar, cuando cambiar de dirección y entonces se detuvieron al filo de un barranco.

-¿Warren?

-¿Sí, Ailess?

-¿Recuerdas la historia que te había contado?- el otro vampiro asintió sin entender a qué se refería el mayor. -Este es el lugar. El barranco de los amantes.

-Podemos volver si quieres. - se apresuró el pelinaranja.

-Está bien...es solo que, siento todo como si hubiera pasado tan recientemente.- dijo Ailess llevándose una mano al pecho, ansiando sentir un latido, aterrorizado de que así fuera. -Pero por supuesto...eso no es posible.- dejó caer su mano a un costado, mirando el lugar con expresión vacía.

Masaferry no entendía a que se referían ambos, se acercó al filo del barranco. En su vida mortal, jamás se habría puesto tan peligrosamente cerca pero ahora, tenía la seguridad de que nada le pasaría. Sus ojos enfocaron algo, la caída era larga, cualquiera que saltara de allí terminaría su vida en cuestión de minutos, y esa cosa que lograba ver, no, no podía ser. Su amada había llegado a salvo a la mansión unos minutos u horas después de que él había decidido no volver debido a su condición, esa era la idea con la que evitaba volverse loco todos los días. Entonces...esa piel blanca, esos labios rojos, ese cabello danzando en todas direcciones como el fuego vivo.

-No...- murmuró. Los otros dos vampiros no tuvieron tiempo de preguntar nada pues sólo pudieron ver cómo el más joven daba un paso hacia la nada y caía.

-¡Masaferry!

Por supuesto los otros dos lo siguieron, aterrizando sin hacer ruido alguno.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Warren confundido.

-Tomochika.- apenas dijo con la voz rota.

-¿Qué?

Ambos se percataron entonces de la figura a unos metros de ellos. Una chica, en el suelo, vestía de blanco, el vestido de novia que jamás llegó a usar.

Las piernas de Masaferry dejaron de responderle, cayó arrodillado junto a la chica, incapaz de formular un pensamiento que no fuera culparse por lo que tenía enfrente.

-Debías de haber regresado- murmuró con la voz fallándole. -¿Porque no lo hiciste? ¿¡Porque no lo hiciste!?

Los otros dos vampiros intercambiaron una mirada y dieron pasos lentos hasta el otro.

-Se supone que yo debía de protegerte, se supone que yo daría más que mi vida para que estuvieras a salvo. Te lo prometí. ¡Y la di! Di mi vida...pero no pude protegerte de mí...esto es mi culpa. ¿¡Porque lo hiciste, Tomochika?!- gritó golpeando el suelo.

-Tomochika...-susurró Warren viendo con horror total la escena frente a él. Su propia voz lo atormentaba en su mente: 'Lárgate. Haz causado muchos problemas, vete ya. Todo fue tu culpa. No te atrevas a aparecer en nuestras vidas de nuevo.' - Lo siento tanto.- dijo con la voz rota arrodillándose junto a Masaferry.

-En el mismo lugar, por la misma razón. Al igual que ella. -murmuró Ailess observando el lugar y a los vampiros frente a él.

 _'Yo soy el único que acabará contigo'_

Desvío su mirada hacia el bosque, incomodo por sus recuerdos.

 _'Jamas bebería tu sucia sangre'_

Y no sólo era su padre, su misma voz lo atormentaba. Volvió a mirar a Tomochika, el mismo lugar, una chica pelirroja, escapando, por amor.

 _'¿Estás segura de esto?'_

El mismo barranco, el mismo dolor, la agonía.

 _'Si no puedo estar contigo en esta vida, lo estaré en la siguiente, Ailess.'_

-Haruka...-suspiró el nombre de su amada. No importaba cuantos siglos hubiesen pasado, el dolor seguía presente y más en ese lugar.

-Tomochika.- el peliazul se pasó una mano por el cabello, desesperado.- N-No hay manera de que...

-Lleva...tiempo así, Masaferry. - le explicó Ailess arrodillándose junto a él también. -Ella...nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada...

El más joven vampiro bajo la mirada.

-No es tu culpa, Masaferry...es mía.- admitió Warren.

-No digas eso, Warren, fue mi culpa, si yo la hubiese protegido, si no la hubiese asustado como lo hice, no pude controlar mi deseo de sangre...

-Yo te convertí en vampiro, fue mi culpa. Yo no la protegí cuando bien pude haber peleado por ella. Yo le dije que se fuera después de echarte a ti. Yo soy el que no la protegió. Yo la maté.- dijo el pelinaranja.

-Dejen de echarse la culpa ambos, par de ridículos.- dijo Ailess firmemente, levantándose de paso, así ganando la atención de ambos.- Si van a pelearse por la culpa por la eternidad, mejor cúlpenme a mí. Acepto la responsabilidad de todo. Su muerte es culpa mía...y lo lamento.

-Ailess...

-No podemos...seguir culpándonos por la eternidad...-dijo Masaferry apretando los puños, haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo para no sentir nada por tan trágica escena. - Solo debemos...cerrar este círculo...hay que...enterrarla.

-Pero...alguna criatura podría acercarse a ella de esa manera...- se apresuró Warren.

-Debemos quemarla...- sugirió Masaferry.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Ailess desconcertado.

-No quiero que nadie...nadie, se atreva a tocarla.

-Podríamos llevarla con su familia.- comentó Warren.

-Ellos no confiarían en que ella...hizo lo que hizo. Creerán que nosotros lo hicimos, y no se quedarán callados, los conozco...podría ocasionarnos muchos problemas.- explicó el peliazul.

-Pero eso es muy...drástico.- dijo el mayor de los vampiros.

-Lo quiero hacer.- finalizó el menor mientras se levantaba e iba a buscar ramas e incluso flores para poner alrededor de la chica.

-Debes enseñarle cómo-

-Lo sé.- lo interrumpió el pelinaranja dirigiéndose hacia donde el peliazul se encontraba, a las orillas del bosque.

-Realmente lo siento, no quería que ocurriera esto. Lastime a ambos... espero ellos me perdonen, y de alguna manera, tú también.- susurró Ailess mirando el cuerpo inerte de la chica.

Warren se acercó al peliazul con sigilo, el menor de los vampiros se veía muy concentrado en buscar las mejores flores para el cuerpo de su amada, algo dentro del inservible corazón de ambos se rompió en cuanto vieron a la chica allí, pero, había sido todo muy tarde.

-Masaferry...bueno...no sé cómo pienses...hacerlo pero...Ailess me enseñó y- el pelinaranja se debatió consigo mismo, incluso para él, que llevaba tratando al chico desde hace ya tiempo le resultaba difícil explicarle eso.- Solo tienes que observar fijamente lo que quieras...encender y se hará...

-Lo haré a la antigua, Warren. Ya no quiero que nada que tenga que ver con mis poderes la dañen.- explicó el peliazul.

-Si así...lo quieres.- aceptó el vampiro.

Masaferry fue después y decoró el cabello de la chica con flores, y colocó ramas secas a su alrededor. Warren y Ailess lo observaron desde la distancia, varias veces ofrecieron su ayuda para lo que sea al menor, pero este se negó, repitiendo una y otra vez que era su responsabilidad.

Y al final, les pidió que se acercaran, uno a cada uno de sus costados mientras que él estaba arrodillado en el suelo.

-¿Sabes cómo-?

-Warren, viví en una aldea donde no todos teníamos visión nocturna, teníamos que prender una fogata siempre para no congelarnos.- lo cortó el peliazul, sonriendo por un muy corto momento al recordar su infancia. Y mientras recordaba eso, una chispa surgió del frote de ambas rocas con las que intentaba prender fuego y esa chispa se esparció por entre las ramas secas y así consecutivamente.

Masaferry se levantó, en silencio, observando como un tornado carmesí consumía todo lo que alguna vez amo, la única pizca de cordura que le quedaba.

-Así acaba todo.- dijeron los tres en un suspiro.

* * *

Masaferry pasó la capa por sus hombros, y la ató por el frente de su traje. Caminó despacio hacia los otros dos vampiros.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- preguntó Ailess.

-Listo.- aseguró el peliazul.

-A volar, amigo.- dijo Warren dando un codazo a él más joven de los vampiros.

 _"Los vampiros somos criaturas extraordinarias"_

El peliazul rodó los ojos mientras se acercaba a los otros dos.

-¿A dónde se supone que iremos?- preguntó.

-¿Acaso tienes alguna prisa, Masaferry?- le dijo Ailess.

-Bueno, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, literalmente.- contestó.

 _"Somos seres demoníacos, dioses del infierno, criaturas sin alma que nos dedicamos a robar la vitalidad de las personas."_

-¿No es mejor así?- dijo Warren.

-Pasar la eternidad con ustedes va a ser insoportable. - les dijo Masaferry.

-Eres libre de ir a donde quieras.- probó el pelinaranja.

 _"Al menos, eso dicen los humanos"_

-Bueno, dudo encontrar a más vampiros por cualquier rumbo.

" _Ellos no recuerdan algo esencial... y nosotros, a pesar de los siglos, tampoco deberíamos de olvidarlo: Alguna vez fuimos humanos."_

-Sí~ claro~- sonrió Warren.

-¿Acaso esperamos a que salga el sol o qué?- preguntó Ailess mirando a ambos.- Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo pero la luz nos sigue afectando.

" _Las cosas pueden oscurecerse un poco cuando todo el mundo está en tu contra_."

-Esta bien, ya.- aceptó el pelinaranja.- Masaferry si nos quiere, que lindo~

-No te voy a callar en todo el viaje, ¿cierto?

-Corrección, en toda la eternidad.- sonrió el mayor.

" _Pero, todo mejora. Después de una gran tormenta."_

-¿Podríamos irnos?- insistió el de cabellos cian.

-¡Ya!- exclamó Warren saltando hacia el lóbrego bosque.

Ambos lo siguieron con un suspiro de resignación, Warren era Warren y no podía cambiarse.

Masaferry dio un vistazo hacia la aldea antes de salir completamente de sus límites.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- preguntó Ailess.

-La mansión dejo de usarse hace unos 30 años, nadie que conozca vive ya...no tengo motivos para quedarme.- contestó el peliazul.

Ambos sobre volaron el acantilado, habían dejado de llamarlo 'el barranco de los amantes', al ver los sucesos ocurridos allí por los tres vampiros se decidieron por otro nombre: 'el abismo rojo'. ¿Porqué? Tres diferentes chicas pelirrojas en diferentes épocas.

" _Somos vampiros, alguna vez humanos, pero por lo menos ahora, las cosas están bien."_

Los tres alejaron eso de su mente y siguieron su camino, hacia donde el viento los llevara.

* * *

 **Bien~ al fin acabe la segunda parte (súper larga) de esta representación (?) del CD drama a mi manera, la verdad es que este fue uno de mis favoritos porque Pirates of the frontier no lo acabe, Polaris me quede dormida :v y Everybuddy también es de mis favoritos x3 me gusto como me quedo pero creo que si los dejo con muchas incógnitas :v de todas formas, creo que haré el detrás de escenas de todos los CD drama porque tengo varias ideas xD**

 **Tal vez exagere con el número de palabras pero es que no quería hacer más larga la historia, en fin tel que la seguiré con el otro fic que les dije pero eso será después y tal vez no lo haga xD**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado este two-shot (?) porque yo sí disfrute haciéndolo y espero que se note ese esfuerzo x3**

 **Gracias a todos los que leyeron, espero leerlos pronto :D**

 **PD: Quise acabarlo justo hoy para publicarlo el 29 de Febrero, este día no pasa siempre así que lo público hoy justamente xD**


End file.
